the_naruto_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Samsara
The Samsara(, Lit. Rikudou Rin'ne) also reffered to as "The Six Path's" amongst numerous other titles, is the ultimate state of eternal immortality which can be achieved by impermanent beings. The origin of The Samsara is noneother than the legendary Ten Tails while in its Shinju form. It is profoundly rare, almost nonexistant for a human to have obtained the state of Samsara, the only known beings whom achieved it are noneother than Kaguya-Hime herself, and Rasetsu Uzumaki. Appearance Background Abilities The true nature of Samsara was discovered by Rasetsu upon his tutelage underneath The Death God, shortly after unlocking his Rinnegan. The effects and numerous manifestations of Samsara are most prominently displayed by The Shinju. There are six stages of evolution and existence for The Shinju at any given time. Each path demonstrates a characteristic of the path which preceeds it. Animal Realm Rasetsu's first discovery. The Animal path is constituted by The Tailed Beasts which become of The Shinju whenever its powers are segregated into different forms. Each of the biju demonstrate human characteristics in one way or the other, and generally have talkative persona's. Preta Realm Rasetsu soon discovered the true nature of The Biju and their relationship to a certain object described as the "shell" of the ten tails. The Preta Realm is contituted by The Gedo Mazo. The statue, essentially dead, is a hungry ghost, hungry because it feeds off of the biju, with the ability to hold souls within it while in a constant position of prayer Naraka Realm The realm of naraka is contituted by The Ten Tails itself, that is, upon being brought back to life in its initial transformation. Hellish looking, with sharp, jagged teeth, indicating extreme malevolence, with sinful characteristics such as being overweight and constantly crawling. Asura Realm Upon ascending to its second transformation, The Ten Tails enters The Asura Realm. Titanic in size, The beast obtains overwhelming power, with several faces, the defining features of an Asura. It's characteristic of the realms passed is its gaunt appearance upon being born Human Realm The Ten Tails can only achieve this form upon being sealed into a human vessel, allowing it to become essentially humanoid. Deva Realm At the end of the samsara stands the Deva Realm which is formed by the Ten Tails in its true, original form; The Shinju. It is the beginning and end, responsible for creating life and having the power to take it away. Outer Path The missing piece of the puzzle which even Kaguya-Hime herself failed to recognise, Rasetsu obtained the knowledge that the outer path was constituted by the divine will of The Shinju itself. The Shinju become enraged when its fruit was eaten. This is because there are two sides of the same being. Benelovence and Malevolence. The tree, back in the times of ancient was the side of Benevolence. When humans were warring, Kayuga-Hime sought to end violence with even more violence. The fruit was a test for humanitie's most benevolent. If even they fail, then the Tree will be enraged at this solution. The Shinju was enraged, yet in order to express it, needed to reincarnate it’s self to the evil form to exact pushinment. This is because even though that side of the Shinjuu was enraged, it was still the divine side, it needed to be reborn as evil as evil is necessary to exact humanities compete destruction. Hence, it was reborn, starting with the evil’s form’s larval state, the Naraka which would further evolve through 4 upper states, which are evil on this side of the coin. Hagaromo Otsutsuki was unable to stop this evil so he pushed the Juubi two levels below, via Creation of All Things. These paths, being below the larval state are neither evil nor good. They either are animals or a mindless ghost. However, they can be corrupted over time, just like how Kurama became hate filled and obtained a great disdain for humans. Trivia Category:Jutsu